Forget What Can Not Be Forgotten
by FireFly88
Summary: InuYashas is feeling confused. He thinks theres no where to turn. He follows a story through the woods to a House. Inuyasha needs to find the difference between what he thinks he needs and wants. But time is running out and Kagome can't help this time.
1. The House

I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from this series.

**Forget What Can Not Be Forgotten**

_**Chapter One: The House**_

InuYasha dragged his feet through the thick underbrush of the forest. He was tired and out of breath from travelling so far in such a short time. The sky was black from the lack of a moon and with it's disappearance InuYasha's demonic powers had also vanished.

The young hanyou now appeared to be just another young man. His long white hair was now dark and his eyes had turned an eery black. InuYasha cursed his weak human body for not carrying him faster. He had a long way to go and not a lot of time to get there. He stumbled over trees and rocks. Catching his foot on a root, InuYasha fell to the ground. He carefully picked himself up clutching his side. The bandages Kagome had wrapped around his stomach and chest where coming undone and he could feel blood oozing form the wound again. He cursed his week human flesh again and pushed on through the darkness.

InuYasha and Kagome along with the rest of their friends had been searching for jewel shards just as they always did. Kagome had sensed something near by and they where off and running again. The demon they found in possession of the shard was no threat on its own but with the shards embedded in its neck it proved quite formidable. On top of it all it seemed able to call forth additional demons on a whim. Again the miniature demons seemed easy enough to destroy but their numbers where daunting and exhausting to battle. The more they destroyed, the more and more of them appeared.

Finally InuYasha prepared to finish the battle with a final strike of his Tetsusaiga but out of the corner of his eye he saw a smaller demon appear out of no where next to Kagome. He changed his attack and the demon was vaporised, but at the cost of his own defence. The demon, seizing the opportunity, made a lethal strike against InuYasha sending him flying across the clearing. Everyone froze for an instant as Kagome cried out his name and it echoed through the trees. Terrified and angry Kagome raised her bow and fired an arrow directly at the jewel shard in the demon's throat. The arrow flew through the air in a blaze of spiritual light. Hitting the shard exactly right it was blown apart from the demons body leaving it week and unable to fight back anymore. Kagome paid it no attention leaving the rest of the demon to Sango and Miroku and ran to InuYasha's side, who was still laying where he had fallen.

InuYasha groaned loudly as Kagome came into view at his side. As he tried to sit up Kagome pushed him back. Blood soaked his kimono from the huge gash in his side. He told Kagome to leave him alone. His demon blood was more then capable of healing even this serious a wound. He hated to see the girl so worried about a lowly hanyou like himself, so he hid the pain he felt as best he could. But Kagome had come to know him too well and finally he relented and aloud her to treat and bandage the injury.

InuYasha groaned loudly again at the memory of how insignificant the wound had felt as a half demon. How minor and manageable the pain had been. As a human he felt the true excruciating pain. The full impact of the blow. Every move, every step, every breath was agony and it sapped every bit of his pathetic human strength. Still he trudged on. All this for a simple distraction from reality. A distraction from an undeniable truth that he still refused to believe.

Finally after what seemed hours of walking, InuYasha spotted his destination through the trees. The very sight was enough for him to muster the strength he needed to drag his tired body onward.

InuYasha followed the lights until he was standing in front of what appeared to be a large cottage. It was two stories high and surrounded by a porch that extended the entire way around. The building appeared smaller from the front then it really was. It extended back out of sight and along the side of the rock wall which protected it and concealed it from the world's prying eyes.

As InuYasha approached, limping slowly towards the front door, a man suddenly spoke out. InuYasha stopped. He hadn't noticed the man at first since he was well hidden in the shadows, but now he stepped forward into the dim light of the flickering lamps that dangled from the porch. InuYasha could see he was a large stern looking man. He had a scar running down the right side of his face and neck, probably from a battle long ago.

InuYasha knew from the stories he had heard that many soldiers separated from their divisions or being the only survivor of a horrendous battle often found themselves here at this place. Often stumbling on the building by chance, they came to forget what had happened, what they had done, and to forget who they were.

InuYasha had first heard of this place from a crazy old man in a village he and his friends had stayed in a short while back. At first InuYasha passed it off as stupid superstitious stories, but soon after he began to hear more of the house hidden in the trees.

Lately things had been changing for InuYasha and the lure of the stories became too much. He needed to believe such a place existed where a person could completely forget themselves and everything they had done ... even if it seemed a desperate shallow attempt. InuYasha still had his doubts about the place but he was willing to try anything ... before he did something he knew he would regret.

The man spoke out again addressing InuYasha more sternly this time. He walked forward as he spoke.

"You there! Do you know where you are?" InuYasha slowly nodded his head. The man looked him up and down as if inspecting him. InuYasha noticed the man's scrutinizing gaze lingering on his wounded side before he spoke again. His voice was ruff and aged but not threatening in anyway, just interested.

"Have oo been through these doors before oung'man?" he asked. InuYasha shook his head. The man spoke in an odd accent made worse by the scar InuYasha suspected.

"Hmm ... Too oung to be a soldier ... what brings oo here tonight?"

InuYasha stared back with as much resolve as he could still muster, but his breathing was shallow and his body tired from the pain of walking so far. Still the man relented,

"Oki oki I get'er. U're business is u're business." The man said with a shrug of his large shoulders.

"Do have oo're payment?" He finished holding out his hand.

InuYasha nodded again and retrieved several small coins which he dropped into the man's hand. The man carefully inspected the tiny pieces of metal one by one as InuYasha moved towards the door. He hadn't gotten very far when the man spoke again,

"Business has been slow tonight so oo're welcome to anyone oo want ... the rooms are all open to if oo need."

InuYasha didn't look back and continued up the stairs to the door, hesitating a moment before he finally pushed the door back and walked in. He found himself in a dark, narrow hallway. He could see a dim light shining somewhere near the end of the hall and moved towards it. It wasn't the darkness or the closed in space that made InuYasha nervus. It wasn't even the smell. It was the sound that had him on edge. It was the sound that led him onwards. The sounds of moans and groans. Of pain and pleasure.

The hallway suddenly took an abrupt turn and InuYasha found himself standing in a large room lit with several flickering oil lamps. The sight before him turned his stomach. The floor was lined with pillows and blankets, as well as several scantily clothed women. A few men had arrived before him and where already busy at work pleasuring themselves. One man had even already fallen asleep, sprawled awkwardly in a corner. The rest though, were scattered about the room, some kneeling or leaning against walls, other lying flat on their backs. The sounds of moist skin slapping against moist skin and the moans of pleasure from the naked women they rode were so intense InuYasha wanted to turn around and run. But he didn't. He limped forward.

A women stood as he passed. She placed a gentle hand on InuYasha's arm bringing him to a halt.

"May I help you?" she asked in a seductive voice. InuYasha said nothing. He watched as the girl circled him, slowly running her fingers over his body. InuYasha protected his injured side with his arm. He inhaled deeply as the girl walked passed. She smelled clean and fresh to the untrained nose, but even with his powers gone InuYasha could smell the stench of the many men she had serviced. Without a word he moved on leaving the girl behind.

InuYasha watched the other men as he passed through the room. One man thrust into his wench so hard she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then they both tensed and became still. InuYasha wrenched his eyes away and continued on, still fighting the urge to turn and run.

A another dark hall lead off to another similar room. This room was smaller but it had a few more men in it. More women writhed on the floor as men old and young thrust into them. In one corner two men even shared a very young looking girl. There were no free women in this room, so InuYasha quickly carried on.

From this room a few halls branched off and two stair cases. InuYasha headed for one of the staircases and climbed up. The sounds of the men and girls slowly faded behind him but never diminished completely. The upper story was darker and quieter. There where no large open rooms here, just one door after another lining the narrow hall. Continuing on he walked by doors where the noises of a man with a women would become louder and then fade again as he passed. Many of the doors however where completely silent meaning a girl was either waiting for a client on the other side or sleeping off a recent job. InuYasha moved carefully from one door to another. Listening and smelling each one. Finally he stopped. This door was different. It smelled cleaner, less used then the others.

InuYasha hesitated. Trying to regain his nerve, he leaned his forehead against the wooden frame of the door and took several deep breaths. Finally he lifted his shaking hand to push the door open but froze as his fingers grazed it's surface. A vision of Kagome flashed in his mind.

What would she think of him. He was ashamed to have fallen to such a low as to need to come to a place like this. InuYasha shook his head. She was the reason he needed to come. The reason he needed to forget.

A single lamp lit the room from a little table in the corner, as InuYasha walked though the doorway. A beautiful young girl sat quietly on an old mattress. Her head was bowed, her face partially concealed buy her long black hair and her hands were crossed neatly in her lap. She was dressed better then the whores he had seen earlier. Her clothes were clean and free of wrinkles and her hair was unnaturally smooth and shiny. Very unlike what you'd expect to see in a place like this.

InuYasha approached slowly. As he came closer, she spoke,

"It is only a truly lost soul who is drawn to this door." Her voice was both seductive and menacing. Her gentle appearance hid apart of her with the potential for something much more sinister.

The girl rose and floated towards InuYasha. She circled him like the first girl had but unlike the first girl she did not touch him. She was not trying to lure him in, she was merely inspecting him, as if it was she and not InuYasha who had the final say in things. As she continued to circle, InuYasha began to feel sick, week, and tired. The pain searing through his body was becoming unbearable. The adrenaline he'd gotten from finally arriving at the house was suddenly wearing off. But more then that the very presence of this girl seemed to weaken him as if she were pulling him apart piece by piece from the inside out.

"You are not what you seem ..." InuYasha said trying to sound calm.

"Neither are you ... hanyou" She said slowing to a gentle halt in front of him.

InuYasha eyes grew wide. How could she have known that he was a hanyou? What if she told someone? In the condition he was in right now he didn't have a hope in hell of defending himself. He tried to back away from her, searching for a quick exit.

"Calm down InuYasha ... I will not tell anyone what you are."

"How do you know my name ? ... or what I am ?" InuYasha asked confused.

"I know a great many things ... about you ... and about others. But who you are is not the question we should be asking yet. More important is why. Why are you here tonight?" The girl circled about again before sitting herself back down on the old mattress.

"I ... I'm ..." InuYasha thought,

"I'm here to forget."

"Aaaaaaa but what you have come to forget you shall never relinquish to the dark abyss."

"I have to ... I have to forget!"

"Can you? Can you really forget HER!"

InuYasha was silent. Could he ever truly forget someone he'd loved so much. The only person who had made his life worth living. Without them, there was no point to live. But it put them in danger to be near him. He risked their life for his own personal need to have them close.

"I Have To!" InuYasha repeated.


	2. The Girl

**Forget What Can Not Be Forgotten**

_**Chapter Two: The Girl**_

I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from this series.

InuYasha sat quietly in the bows of an old tree. The pain in his side had eased considerably. For all her fussing and her annoying concern, Kagome did truly have the hands of a healer. His demon blood would quickly heal the wound but it was nice that it didn't hurt in the mean time.

"InuYasha? ... InuYasha where are you?" InuYasha's ears twitched as Kagome's voice floated up through the leaves. He leaned forward peering down from his perch. He stayed quiet as Kagome passed by underneath him. He watched her as she moved about below. She looked up to searching the high branches and calling his name over and over again, but the thick leaves of the old tree kept InuYasha safely hidden.

Kagome lifted her arms to shield her eyes from the sun shining down between the trees giving InuYasha a perfect view of her well formed body. Their travels together had made her strong and fit and yet to InuYasha she always looked so fragile. He always feared his ruff hands would tear her delicate skin if he dared to touch it. A light breeze blew through the branches catching Kagome's sent and whisked it up to be wafted under the hanyou's sensitive nose. It had an instant affect on him. InuYasha's dug his claws into the bark of the tree and shut his eyes trying not to think. Every muscle in his body was rigid as he fought the urges coursing through him.

'Dam that girl' he thought to himself. Seconds seemed like hours as Kagome stood there unmoving. Finally after what had seemed an eternity to InuYasha she moved off, disappointed that she had not found the elusive hanyou. Even minutes after she had gone InuYasha continued to curse her from his hiding place as the overwhelming feelings he felt continued to torture him.

Kagome was the reason he'd been hiding. She was the reason he had been distancing himself from the group more and more as of late. It had started weeks ago with a simple touch. Her hand grazing his as he handed her something from her backpack. A simple touch caused his skin to burn. Soon the sound of her voice saying his name, her sent in the air, the feel of her gaze resting upon him was enough to make his insides ache with a feeling he had never felt before. Pure unrelenting lust.

After he had been injured Kagome had insisted on treating him. He had barely been able to hold back his urges as her talented hands moved over his skin. Her sent had been so thick in the air it made it hard for InuYasha to breath. When she had finally finished bandaging the wound and announced she was going to fetch some more clean water, InuYasha had quickly slipped away unseen.

InuYasha hated that she cared so much for him. It made the feelings he had for her seem even more fowl and impure. Even worse were the dreams that had started to plague him at night. She trusted him for some unbelievable reason, and everyday he was near her he was also closer to betraying that trust. The very idea made InuYasha sick to his stomach. He would rather die then ever hurt Kagome.

InuYasha's eyes slowly drifted open. He felt dizzy and disorientated. Slowly he sat up and looked around. He was in a small dark room with no windows and a single burning lamp that barely supplied enough light to illuminate it's four shabby walls.

InuYasha noted that his appearance was still human meaning it was still night outside. He couldn't remember how he had come to be passed out on the floor and he had no way of knowing how long he had been there either. No way to know how much time he had left before the sun would rise. He had to leave before the sun rose or risk revealing his secret and the night of his vulnerability.

Suddenly InuYasha remembered the girl. Where had she disappeared to? InuYasha frantically looked about but a stabbing pain in his side brought him up short. Breathing fast and clenching his teeth, he slowly turning to inspected the wound. InuYasha realized for the first time that he was not wearing a shirt. His side was freshly wrapped with clean bandages. The pain even seemed less then before.

Still feeling dizzy and more then a little confused, InuYasha slowly stood. He recognized his Tetsusaiga leaning against the nearest wall and picked it up. Although the pain was duller then before, he still felt weak and used the sword's strong sheath to steady himself. He took in the room noticing the empty mattress. The girl was nowhere to be seen. InuYasha had an uneasy feeling about her and was more then reasonably certain she was not human.

InuYasha made his way out of the room and down the hall back the way he had come. He moved as quickly as he could down the stairs and back into the more open spaces of the larger room. Stepping into the brighter light, InuYasha suddenly realized for the first time that it was quiet. He looked around but there was no one to be seen. The men and women had all disappeared and a deep silence had settled over the entire house.

InuYasha quickly crossed the room and made his way down the hall that led back to the first room he had come into. The sounds of his feet squeaking against the floorboards and the clattering of the sword against the wood as he walked echoed through the halls.

After a moment he stopped and listened. He thought he heard a sound. A voice ...

"InuYasha ... ? InuYasha are you here?" The voice sounded faint and far away but InuYasha still recognised it.

'Kagome?' InuYasha thought to himself. What was Kagome doing here? She couldn't have followed him here.

InuYasha felt his heart shudder at the thought of Kagome in a place such as this. He moved as quickly as he could down the hall, following the sound of Kagome's voice. Her voice grew slowly in volume as he moved along the corridor. Suddenly he found himself staring into a blinding light. InuYasha shut his eyes and backed away. He collided with a wall and slid to the ground.

"INUYASHA!"

The light vanished and someone was suddenly on him, their arms wrapped around his chest. The flash light she had been carrying rolled away down the hall.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said after a moment still unable to believe the girl was actually there. At the sound of her name Kagome released him.

"InuYasha why the hell did you wonder off alone ... We've been looking every where!" InuYasha could hear it in her voice. The same old worry and concern she always had.

"Feh I'm fine. Just ... went for a walk." InuYasha replied trying to sound calm but his side ached as he tried to sit up and it showed on his face.

"Right! A few hours ago I was putting your insides back together and you say your fine! You need to relax ... so you can heal ... so you ..." Kagome's voice cracked. She was crying. InuYasha felt a pang of guilt. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to hug her and tell her he was sorry and it would be ok. And then InuYasha realized something else.

"I'm sorry InuYasha ... I just ... I was worried..."

"Stop" InuYasha interrupted."

"I can't stop! InuYasha tell me why you're here?"

There was a long pause where InuYasha looked away from her.

"InuYasha? ... InuYasha talk to me! What are you doing here."

InuYasha slowly raised his head. The look on his face was enough to turn even the steadiest of men into a quivering mess.

"You already know why I am here!" He growled.

"InuYasha what are you ..."

"STOP! Stop or I will tare you apart!"

Kagome looked confused and nervus, but when InuYasha's expression did not change she suddenly became relaxed. A sly grin crossed her face as she stood and slowly backed away. She raised an elegant hand into the air and with a quick snap of her fingers Kagome's figure faded into a wisp of smoke leaving InuYasha alone in the dark hallway once more.

Gritting his teeth InuYasha stood. Bracing himself against the wall he resumed following the hallway. He walked for sometime searching for a way out of the house. InuYasha didn't remember it being so far the first time he had walked this way and quickened his pace as best he could. The hallway suddenly turned but where another room should have opened up there was a long narrow stairwell. The stairs stretched up fading away into the darkness above. InuYasha looked back down the hall in the direction he had come.

Knowing he couldn't just stand around, he climbed the stairs. The stairs were not nearly as high as they had appeared in the dark, but the angle was steep and sharp pains ripped through his side with every step. At the top, the stairs led up through a trap door in the ceiling. Crawling out of the door and onto his knees InuYasha peered though the darkness. With his weak human eyes he could vaguely make out the shape of a small window at the far end of the room. It supplied almost no light since the sky was still very dark outside. InuYasha was almost beginning to feel relieved that the night was not running out as fast as he had thought when a light flickered to life behind him.

Turning InuYasha saw Kagome standing before him once more. In her hands she held a single candle which softly glowed casting a soft light across her face. InuYasha was not fooled. Then just as before in the hallway Kagome faded away into a wisp of smoke and the girl form the room was standing in her place.

"Who are you?" he said his anger evident in his voice.

"I, InuYasha, am everyone ... and no one. I can be everywhere and no where, I can be your most wanted desire or your most terrifying nightmare."

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked.

"Me? Nothing. It's you who have come here in need of something."

"What?" said InuYasha. She grinned at him, the dim candle light casting harsh shadows over her face.

"Why to forget. Isn't that what you already told me?"

InuYasha stared the demon in the eye trying to read her intentions and she in turn seemed to be digging about in his insides again. InuYasha was getting a nauseous feeling in his stomach again just like before he had blacked out. Finally he broke the stare and cast his gaze down at the floor.

"My dear InuYasha," the girl said. InuYasha's head shot up in surprise. The girl was now right next to him, sitting by his side. He hadn't heard her take so much as a breath let alone move across the room. The candle she'd held had multiplied and were now scattered around the room. There light trying fruitlessly to brighten the room.

"You've locked yourself away from the world InuYasha. So young and yet so much pain. So much disappointment. Being cast out by those that cared for you ... no where to belong ... and betrayed by those you've trusted ... and loved." The girl ran a gentle hand across his face. InuYasha wanted to pull away but couldn't. He was surprised by how soft and warm it felt. Almost like what he felt with Kagome, he felt safe.

"Tell me why you are here. Why you sought out this place."

"I ... I need to forget."

"Why do you need to forget her InuYasha ... I know you don't want to."

"I ... I was going to hurt her ... betray her." InuYasha closed his eyes unable to hold back the shame he felt as the words escaped his lips.

"It's ok InuYasha." her voice was soothing and familiar. A voice InuYasha had not heard in a very long time.

"Mother?" InuYasha asked opening his eyes and looking up. InuYasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mother's face stared back at him with the same gentle but sad smile she had always worn.

"I'm sorry InuYasha for the trials you have endured." she said wrapping her arms around him. InuYasha rested his head against her, remembering what it had been like to feel safe and loved.

"I'm proud of you InuYasha. You have done so much to help others and have over come so many trials and fears."

InuYasha remembered his mother had loved him, protected him against all odds. She had even sacrificed herself for him ...

InuYasha opened his eyes and gently pushed his mother away from him.

"I know you're not my mother ... but I still wish ... I wish she knew how much I miss her and I love her."

InuYasha's mother sighed sadly and disappeared in wave of dusty smoke. InuYasha felt an unbearable cold wash over him as she vanished.

"You're a complicated soul InuYasha." came the demons voice from across the room.

"Your smart and you've locked yourself away very well."

"And you are very good at impersonations" added InuYasha somewhat coldly.

"Yes it is one of my finer talents. I find friendly faces are the best way to get inside a person to see what's really going on. But you see through me faster then most."

"Why are you doing this?" asked InuYasha.

"You wanted to forget ... I want to know why. Everything comes at a price ... this is mine. I need to know why you are so afraid to remember."

"I told you ..."

"Right cause you don't want to hurt her ... betray her." the girls voice became colder. InuYasha gulped as a new figure materialized before him.

"Kikyou ..." InuYasha breathed the name.

"What about me InuYasha? Where you afraid of hurting me? Did you think twice before betraying me?"

"I didn't ... Naraku ..."

"Dose that matter? You didn't know then he was behind it. If you had cared you would have seen through the deception and gone after him then instead of letting him grow to the unstoppable power he is now! ... we were supposed to be together forever InuYasha."

"Maybe at one time Kikyou ... I thought I could love you ... and you me, but no matter what we said or did ... there was always a distance between us that couldn't be bridged. Naraku's plans only proved how frail our trust was. How easily we were deceived." Kikyou's face became contorted in a painful look of confusion.

"You are more honest when you know you are not really speaking to her." the demon said as she reappeared.

"Perhaps if you stopped playing games I would be more cooperative." InuYasha stated bluntly.

"Fine ..." she said giving him a sceptical look.

"Tell me why you really came here."

"I do need to forget. Forget the way she makes me feel ... the way she affects me. But you are right ... I don't want to. That's why I came here. I thought ... I hoped a distraction from reality would help me deal with these feelings I feel for Kagome. I hoped it would satisfy the hunger I feel when I'm near her."

"Tell me what it is you hunger for InuYasha."

InuYasha paused for a moment unable to vocalise the truth. To ashamed to admit it out loud as if his words would solidify and grow wings and find their way to Kagome somehow.

"I ... her touch burns my skin ... the sound of her voice and her laugh makes my head foggy ... the sight of her smile makes my chest ache. I feel like I can't breath when she around, but to not have her around is just as bad."

"And ... what else does she do to you InuYasha ... what about her sets your blood boiling?"

InuYasha stared at the floor for a while before answering.

"Her sent ..." InuYasha finaly answered. His voice so quiet it barely registered above a whisper.

"Her sent make me want to ..."

"Make you what InuYasha?" InuYasha looked up and Kagome was staring back at him again. She moved towards him coming very close,

"What would you do if you could do anything ..." she was so close InuYasha could feel her breath against his cheek. The warmth made his skin tingle and his breath catch in his throat. InuYasha backed away as far as he could.

"There is nothing you can do to make me think you are Kagome."

"No you're right. But maybe I can make you feel the way she makes you feel ..." she ran a tender finger over his bare arm and felt his muscles quiver under the skin.

InuYasha tried to control his breathing, tried to push himself away but the pain in his side flared. He was trapped. Her hand continued down to the sensitive skin of his stomach where she ran delicate circles with her finger tips.

Carefully she moved forward until she was sitting on InuYasha's lap, her legs straddling his waist. Just like Kagome her weight seemed like nothing. InuYasha knew she was not actually Kagome. But she really was a very good impostor.

She leaned forwards and breathed in his ear,

"You came here to forget. To distract yourslef. What would you do InuYasha, if you could do anything you wanted to without having to be scared. What if you could do anything you wanted to HER without betraying her." she asked before gently kissed the side of his neck.

"Please stop" InuYasha pleaded.

"Mmmmmm you almost can't resist can you InuYasha, HER touch, HER voice ... HER SENT!!"

InuYasha's eyes went wide as his nose was suddenly flooded with Kagome's sent as strong and alluring as he had ever smelled it. Before he even realized what he was doing his hands had wrapped around her waist and crushed her to him making her gasp in surprise. He traced her shoulder and neck with his nose breathing in her sent. His body felt as if it were on fire. He had no control over his actions.

"InuYasha ..." she whispered in his ear,

"InuYasha ... just imagine ... imagine what it would be like to have her. To make her yours forever." Her words cause the muscles between his legs to twitch and ache with a feeling he had come to know very well lately. His need to feel satisfied and to feel Kagome against him was so unbearable he couldn't think. Suddenly he found himself on all fours crouching over Kagome's figure, starring at her. Her legs where spread apart and bent at the knees. Her shirt had somehow come unbuttoned showing her braw which hid her perfect breasts. She guided his hands to her thighs. From there they made their way down to the hem of her skirt and under. InuYasha felt blindly for her underwear and quickly ripped the delicate material off. She leaned up and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss meant to distract him from where her hands had travelled. InuYasha breathed sharply as cool air suddenly rushed passed his nether-regions as she undid the ties on his pants allowing them to fall open.

"Now InuYasha ..." she whispered as she layed back down.

He held his breath for what seemed forever. He wanted to. More then anything he wanted to be with her.

'No', InuYasha thought to himself. Not 'her' ... Kagome.

InuYasha leaned back on his knees. The girl propped herself up and looked at him questioningly.

"No" he said quietly. His breathing slowly began to even out again as he took one deep breath after another ignoring the nagging pain that was growing again in his side.

"InuYasha wha?"

"You're right." InuYasha interrupted still trying to breath normally.

"Physically you can make me feel almost the same way Kagome makes me feel. You can make my flesh ache for her touch and her sent and the need I feel to know she'll be mine forever ... but you are not Kagome. You can not give me what I really want and you can't touch my heart. Without that, this all means nothing, and I will not betray the love I feel for her by pretending you are her."

She stared at InuYasha in what seemed to be disbelief. Then the demon's face flushed into a wide smile. She stared at him for a moment before speaking,

"I know."

InuYasha was taken back by this comment. He wasn't sure what he'd expected but it definetly was not this.

The scene around them suddenly began to dissolve away. Kagome's likeness vanished in wave a smoke again along with everything else. InuYasha watched as the walls faded into the darkness. The ground beneath him became dirt and he was suddenly fully clothed again. A stabbing pain hit InuYasha in his side and left arm. It was unlike any pain he had ever felt before in his life and it sent him writhing on the ground. He barely noticed the dark forest materializing around him. The pain was so bad he couldn't breath. His stomach wrenched uncontrollably causing him to puke. He wiped a shaky hand across his mouth. His stomach clenched again as he saw blood staining the back of his hand. He was puking blood.

Footsteps made him look up. The demon was walking towards him. She was wearing a black travelling cloak against the cool night air. She still smiled only now it was more sad then happy.

"Wha ... what did ... you ... do to ... to me?" InuYasha tried to say.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but I didn't do anything. I saw your heart was not ready to let go of her. I needed to know if you were really here to forget, or if you would be one of the rare souls which can see."

"See? ... se see wha?" InuYasha asked through gritted teeth.

"See that the love you feel is more then just a physical feeling. If a person's love and will is strong enough I have no power over them. You were hinging in the middle. You were too afraid to trust someone again. Too afraid to have them hurt you or taken away from you again. What you hadn't realized is you already trusted Kagome completely. You just didn't trust yourself. But now you are ready to go back to her ... unfortunately you'll never see her again."

"What?" the panic in InuYasha's voice was evident.

"I'm sorry InuYasha you were hurt very badly. I masked the pain while you were here, but I have no power outside this house. It's ironic that I have never met a soul such as yours and I wish the happiest of endings for you InuYasha, but I fear you will die before you reach her.

InuYasha stared at her now in fear. Clutching his side in desperation he tried to stand but his legs barely held his weight. Slowly he half stumbled half crawled to the edge of the trees.

The demon watched him leave. She was surprised when he turned to face her again,

"Thank you," he said weakly and then disappeared into the gloom, a thin trail of blood staining the dark ground behind him.

"Good luck InuYasha." she whispered back as a single tear escaped her eye.

--

Kagome fidgeted nervously by the camp fire.

"Kagome relax. I'm sure he's just fallen asleep in a tree somewhere." said Sango reassuringly.

"Probably forgot it was the new moon tonight and got himself stuck in a tree." laughed Miroku. Sango glared at him and he instantly stopped.

Kagome shook her head.

"He was still hurt. What if something happened to him? I ... I just have this horrible feeling in my stomach ... like he's in trouble." Kagome sounded on the verge of tears.

Sango and Miroku exchanged nervous looks. Kagome always worried too much about InuYasha but this was different.

"Ok Kagome. We'll help you look for him" said Miroku standing up and straitening his robes.

"I'll fly up on Kirara and see if I can spote him from the air." suggested Sango.

"Ok ... I'll check back home just in case he went back to see if I went home." said Kagome.

Ten minutes later they were all going in opposite directions. Even Shippou was helping out as he skipped off to search the village. Kagome made her way towards the old well. When she finally reached it she placed her hand on the ancient wooden structure. It felt empty and cold. He wasn't there. Somehow she just knew he wasn't there. She sighed, and continued across the field towards the trees.

Kagome didn't know where she was going. She had no idea where InuYasha was, but an awful aching feeling in here chest told her there was something wrong. Kagome slowed as she neared the old god tree. The place where they had first met. They had come a long way since then, or at least there was a lot less name calling now then there had been then. Kagome couldn't help but smile lightly at the thought. Kagome had always felt a strong connection with InuYasha and it was in times like this where she felt it the strongest. A strange longing in the pit of her stomach to see him. She always felt so alone and vulnerable when she knew he was not near by. Maybe it was because he always seemed so reluctant to leave her alone. Even nights when she was in her time safe in her own bed she had seen him keeping watch from the god tree outside her window. He was never very far away and yet always out of reach.

The sound of a snapping twig drew Kagome away from her thoughts. She looked up but there was nothing there. She sighed again and stepped forward. She barely got three steps when a figure suddenly appeared from around the old tree,

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled happily.

InuYasha gripped the tree with all his might to stay upright. He looked up to see Kagome moving towards him. She was blurry and hard to make out in the dim light, but he knew it was her. InuYasha tried to step forward but his legs didn't hold and he collapsed to his knees at the base of the tree. He heard Kagome gasp and run to his side. As soon as he felt her presence near him he reached out and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. Kagome was so surprised she didn't know how to react. After a moment he released her,

"Kagome ..." inuyasha said weakly.

"InuYasha you're hurt." Kagome interrupted.

"Kagome ..." he tried again.

"InuYasha let me see" she persisted.

"There's ... no time"

"Oh my god ... you're covered in blood" Kagome said looking at her hands which were wet and shining red in the predawn light, but she was interrupted as she was suddenly pulled forwards.

InuYasha's lips met hers in a simple but loving kiss. InuYasha felt his strength draining fast and poured everything he could into the kiss hoping she would understand.

Heat flushed her cheeks but she didn't try and get away. Instead, Kagome felt her body melt against his. After a few moments InuYasha pulled away. He looked her in the eye, one hand caressed her face,

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome felt the tears overflow as she closed her eyes and put her hand over his.

"I love you to, InuYasha." she was revelling in the feeling of his hand against her skin when she suddenly felt him tense. Her eyes flew open as he groaned and collapsed to the side. His hand falling limp in hers.

"InuYasha ... InuYasha ?" Kagome called his name over and over shacking him, but he didn't make a sound. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't move.

The sun rose over Kagome's shoulder flooding the world in the light of the new day.

"Look InuYasha" she said glancing towards the horizon.

"The sun is up, your gonna be ok."

InuYasha remained still.

"InuYasha ... InuYasha" Kagome continued to call his name. She looked over her shoulder but the sun was now clearly visible poking above the horizon.

"Inu ... Inu ..." his name caught in her throat as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

So ... how was that?

I'm not sure I'm totally pleased with this but it's 5:30 am and I've gone over it so many time I can't think of anything else.

Still I hope you like and please read and review since this is my first fic ever!

P.s This is not the end!


	3. I Need You

I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the tv series or manga.

**Forget What Can Not Be Forgotten**

_**Chapter Three: I Need You**_

Sango and Miroku touched down in the clearing and ran over to where they had seen Kagome sitting. Shippou and Kirara followed quickly after them.

"Kagome did you find ..." Miroku stopped short as he caught sight of InuYasha lying next to her. He quickly took in the entire scene. Something was very wrong ...

"Why is InuYasha still human?" asked Shippou, vocalizing Miroku's thoughts. Miroku turned to see the sun now fully risen above the horizon. It's must have been at least fifteen minutes since daybreak.

"Kagome, what's going on?" asked a worried Sango.

Kagome was being very quiet. Her fingers where tracing soft lines over InuYasha face, his skin was already pale and cold. She felt completely helpless. This couldn't be happening. He was InuYasha. He always got hurt but he was always to stubborn to ...

"Miroku what's going on?" asking Sango again. She noticed the monk's face had turned very pale. Miroku turned and looked at her. The expression he wore made her insides ache.

"No ..." was Sango reply to Miroku's wordless answer. A quivering hand shot to her mouth as the weight of everything crashed down upon her.

Miroku walked over and knelt down on the far side of InuYasha's body. He placed a hand on the hanyou's chest. Nothing. No breathing. No heart beat. Just nothing.

"Kagome ... Kagome I'm so sorry." Miroku said. Sango joined them at InuYasha's side, cuddling a tearful Shippou in her arms.

"How ... what happened to him?" asked Shippou through his sniffles. All eyes slowly rounded on Kagome who still had not said a word. She didn't need to see them to know they were all starring at her.

"He didn't say." she said quietly. She was afraid if she spoke too loud her voice would crack.

"Did he say anything?" asked Miroku. Kagome nodded her head.

"He told me ... he loved me ... and then he was gone."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances before Kagome continued.

"I didn't know what to do ... he wouldn't wake up." Kagome brought her hands up to wipe the tears from her face,

"He was just gone." everyone fell silent letting the reality sink in. InuYasha really was dead.

Suddenly Kagome sat bolt upright, and began fumbling around her neck. A second later she pulled forth the tiny vile containing the shattered shards of the shikon jewel. Miroku and Sango watched as she ripped the top off and poured the tiny pink fragments into her hand. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before pressing her hand to InuYasha's chest. The look on her face was one of sheer determination. Seconds went by, then minutes and still nothing happened. InuYasha still lay lifeless between them. Miroku raised a hand over Kagome's,

"Kagome ... it's been too long. He's gone ..." he said in a soft consoling voice.

"NO!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome ..." Sango began as she to reached out and placed her hand on Kagome's.

"I said No!" interrupted Kagome.

"I won't give up yet ... I can't" this time Kagome's voice did crack. She closed her eyes and tried to hold in the over whelming feelings of loss and loneliness.

"InuYasha" Kagome whispered, leaning down so her forehead was resting on InuYasha's, her hand still pressed to his chest.

"InuYasha ... you can't ... you can't leave me ... I can't do this without you ... I need you ... I love you ... I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Another moment passed. Everyone held their breaths hoping against all hope for something to happen.

Kagome felt a strange heat building under her hand where the shards were pressed to her skin. It almost felt like the shards themselves were alive. She focussed all her energy on that feeling. The more she focussed the hotter and larger the feeling became. Kagome had her eyes squeezed closed but she heard Miroku and Sango gasp in surprise. Something was happening. Kagome could almost see the energy even with her eyes closed as it pulsed under her hand. She pushed as hard as she could on the energy. Suddenly, like the letting the pressure out of a bottle, the energy relented. It all happened so fast Kagome barely had time to think. In her mind she saw the energy race though InuYasha's body, it pulsed almost like a heart beat.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she felt InuYasha's chest expand under her hand and heard a muffled grunt followed by a series of coughs.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

Miroku and Sango stared in disbelief. He was alive. His hair had even started turning white and his ears, claws and fangs were reappearing as well.

Tears of joy flowed down the faces of everyone present, but it was short lived. It became evident very quickly that InuYasha was still in a great deal of pain. He still had not opened his eyes and his breathing was rapid and shallow.

"We have to get him back to the village." Kagome announced.

Ok so this was a really short one and the last chapter probably will be pretty short to.

Hope you like!

RnR!!


	4. Beginnings and Ends Lemon

YAAAA I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY!!

I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series.

**WARNING:** This chapter may contain sexual content. If you are under age or are offended by such content, or if you are simply too immature to handle such topics PLEASE LEAVE NOW!!

If you are still here, please enjoy this final chapter and don't forget to R&R!

Thanks, Luv You!

**Forget What Can Not Be Forgotten**

_**Chapter Four: Beginnings and Ends**_

Kagome sat quietly in a dark corner of the hut. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were puffy and red from not sleeping. The sun was slowly sinking outside the hut flooding the sky with brilliant purples and oranges, beautiful reds and pinks. Kagome barely noticed as she clung tightly to the red firerat robe in her lap.

Footsteps made Kagome look up to see Miroku walk into the hut. He glanced first at Kagome and then over to the small fire crackling in the centre of the room. Next to the fire lay InuYasha. He didn't move or make a sound. The only sign he was even alive was his chest slowly rising up and down as he breathed.

"Any change?" he asked turning back to Kagome. She looked away shaking her head. Miroku sighed and made his way over to her side.

"Kagome PLEASE! Go get some sleep" he gently pleaded as he kneeled down in front of her. Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome you can't keep this up! You need to get some sleep. Let me watch over him for a few hours."

"No I have to stay with him ..."

"Do you think he would want you to be torturing yourself like this? You have barely slept in the last six days. What if something were to happen and he needed you and you can't function because you haven't slept!" Miroku paused taking a deep breath before continuing,

"You are going to make yourself sick and then you'll be no good to anyone!" Miroku put his hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"Please Kagome ..."

Kagome starred at the monk for a moment before finally nodding her head. Miroku held out his hands and helped the girl up. Once on her feet Kagome swayed slightly before gaining her balance. She stood in front of the monk for a moment before speaking,

"Miroku ..."

"... yes Kagome?"

"Why did he leave?" Miroku gave her a confused look.

"That night. Where did he go? Why was he so desperate to leave that he risked his life to get away? Why didn't he wait for us to help him?" Miroku sighed as he watched the turbulent mind of his friend tarrying itself up.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know."

Kagome felt the tears welling up again and turned away so Miroku wouldn't see. Miroku watched as she walked away.

"Kagome, I think that it's not that he went away ... but that he had the strength to make it back that's important."

She didn't say anything for fear her emotions would betray her in her voice. She continued towards the door coming to a halt as she reached the ledge of the doorway. Kagome looked out at the world. The edge of the sun was just sinking below the horizon. She could see the village at the base of the hill. Children where playing in the gardens. Adults walked in and out of huts getting ready for dinner with their families. It was a beautiful warm night yet Kagome felt herself shiver against the breeze that moved gently by the door. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and stepped back into the safety of the hut. The world outside felt so much bigger and colder then it had before. She felt vulnerable and alone outside.

Kagome turned back towards the fire and moved slowly towards InuYasha. Miroku watched her silently from the corner she had previously occupied. She moved around the fire and knelt down next to InuYasha. He didn't react when she brushed his bangs from his face. He didn't react when she layed down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. The hut was silent except for the crackling fire as Kagome finally drifted off to sleep curled up next to InuYasha. He didn't move or make a sound but Kagome felt safer there then she had anywhere else in her life.

Miroku's heart ached for Kagome. It had been almost a week since they had found InuYasha laying next to Kagome under the tree. It had been tough at the beginning. InuYasha had transformed back to his hanyou form but still his wounds were not healing properly. Kagome and Kaede had worked for hours cleaning and treating his injuries and at first it seemed to help. But then by the next morning his wounds were still not healing as fast as they should and he shivered through a cold sweat and a high fever. It didn't make sense, demons didn't get sick.

Sango remembered her father telling her how demons could carry and spread diseases and viruses but their demon blood prevented them from ever getting sick. With hanyous, because they lost their powers, they could become sick when they where human and on rare occasions when their powers returned it not only transformed them but the virus as well. The transformed virus could now infect its host and because demons were not used to fighting this sort of thing it weekended them and it took them much longer to recover from even simple wounds. Sango's father had told her that on the off chance they did get infected demons almost never recovered.

When they found InuYasha, his wounds had been filthy and infected from travelling through the woods and the fever pretty much confirmed Sango's theory. Unfortunately no one had any idea what they could do to help. Kaede tried every different remedy she could think of and Kagome tried medicines form her time as well but nothing seemed to help. All they could do now was wait and hope that InuYasha was strong enough to fight this battle on his own.

Kagome sat by his side for the next four days making sure his bandages where clean. She used a cold cloth to try and bring down the fever. But it did little good. Kagome was at the end of her rope. The hope she had felt when InuYasha had come back to life in her arms was ebbing away. She couldn't believe the gods would taunt her with this second chance only to steal it away again. She couldn't bare to live with the loneliness she had felt when she thought she had lost him forever.

The night sky was just beginning to lighten when Kagome woke. At first she was not sure what had woken her from her sleep. The fire had almost gone out and the air was chilly and damp from the morning dew. Kagome sat up and stretched when she felt something next to her move. She looked over at InuYasha but he was still laying motionless. Almost absent mindedly Kagome set to work checking his bandages but, when Kagome pulled back the bandages she was surprised to see the wounds had finally healed. All that was left where large bruises where the gashes in his side had once been. Kagome quickly moved to his forehead. InuYasha's fever had broken to.

"MIROKU!!" Kagome called to the monk who had fallen asleep in the corner. Miroku jumped at the sound of his name.

"Wha Wha is't" he replied in a groggy voice as he jumped and stumbled to his feet.

But before Kagome could answer back, her breath caught in her throat as a hand came to rest on hers.

"Kag ... Kagome" InuYasha said in a dry horse voice, as he pulled her hand away from his brow.

Kagome was speechless as the tears streamed down her face. She grabbed InuYasha's hand in both of hers and finding her voice she said,

"Dammit InuYasha, if you ever scare me like that again so help me god **I** will kill you!"

InuYasha managed a small laugh,

"I missed you to Kagome." he answered squeezing Kagome's hand reassuringly. He tried to sit up but Kagome leaned over him and pushed him back down. InuYasha instantly took advantage of the situation and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was less desperate then their first time. It was slower and more intimate then before. InuYasha's hand tangled itself in Kagome's long hair and tickled the back of her neck pulling her in even closer. When they did finally pull away InuYasha whispered to Kagome,

"I heard you. I heard your voice calling me back Kagome. I didn't think I would ever see you again and then I heard your voice in the dark."

InuYasha layed back down already feeling tired and out of breath.

"You need to rest InuYasha" Kagome said stroking InuYasha's forehead.

"And the next time you wake up," she continued.

"We need to talk." InuYasha grinned as he finishing Kagome's thought before drifting back to sleep.

"I love you InuYasha." Kagome whispered as his eyes drifted shut.

Ten minutes later Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Kaede stumbled into the hut. Miroku had run off to wake them when he'd seen InuYasha was awake. But already Kagome was once again curled up at InuYasha's side. His arms were wrapped around her and they both slept with smiles on their face.

It was late evening before InuYasha finally woke again, this time to the smell of ramen and the sound of friendly voices. He groaned loudly and sat up. There was a round of happy cheers from his friends and before his eyes even had time to focus a bowl of his favourite food was dangled tantalizingly under his nose causing his eyes and ears to instantly perk up. His first bowl was gone in seconds as were the second and third. But after a week without eating InuYasha's stomach quickly began protesting at the sudden onslaught and he slowed his pace.

The mood in the hut was happy and cheerful again as the friends sat together around the fire. Kagome sat to InuYasha's left while Shippou sat on his other side, perched on his knee recounting everything InuYasha had missed in the last week. Everything from the new friends he'd made in the village to the role he'd played in taking care of InuYasha. InuYasha listen to the tale intently. Normally he would have shushed the young fox up long ago but somehow everything just seemed less annoying then it had before. Hearing Shippou recount the story of the lengths the people around him had gone through to keep him alive made him feel as though he truly did have a place to belong and friends that would always be there.

InuYasha watched Kagome the whole evening, throwing inconspicious glances in her direction. She had been quiet most of the evening, choosing to stare thoughtfully into the fire rather then join in the stories. Shippou finally talked himself to sleep just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. InuYasha took the opportunity to sneak his hand across to Kagome's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kagome tore her eyes from the fire and looked over at him. He could see it in her eyes that there were many questions she wanted to ask him and there were many things he needed to tell her. InuYasha nodded his head towards the door implying they should leave. Kagome nodded and stood. InuYasha got up to although he was far less graceful then Kagome as his muscles protested painfully. Miroku and Sango watched them questioningly.

"Where are you going now?" asked Sango.

"We're just gonna go for a walk." answered Kagome.

"I need some fresh air ... and some exercise." added InuYasha. He finished with a groan as they moved towards the door. His muscles where still stiff and he could feel he was not yet a hundred percent after the long week of lying on the hard floor.

They walked together in silence through the trees and along the grassy fields, watching the sun set. Both thinking of what to say first. Finally InuYasha broke the tense silence,

"I know you have questions for me Kagome ... you probably want to know where I went and what happened and ..."

"I did." Kagome confessed,

"But now it doesn't seem to matter as much... I just ... I just wanna know why? Why you would risk your life like that? What was so important that you couldn't wait for me? Haven't you realized yet that you have friends that care about you! That need you"

InuYasha was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry Kagome ... and I do know. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I know now I have friends I can count on ... but I still needed to do this on my own."

"Why? I don't understand WHY InuYasha?" Kagome clenched her fists in frustration.

"Because it was you I was trying to get away from ..." InuYasha answered. Kagome stared at him speechless, unsure of what he meant.

"Please understand Kagome, I did this to protect you ... but it didn't turn out as I expected it to ..."

Kagome could see InuYasha was torn up over something, as if he was feeling guilty for something he had done.

"InuYasha I don't understand."

"I didn't want to hurt you Kagome. I couldn't control the way I felt when I was around you and I didn't even really understand what it was I was feeling. I got desperate and I left. "

"You almost got yourself killed!" Kagome responded angrily. She didn't mean to sound angry. She wasn't angry with InuYasha but all of her frustrations and sadness and loneliness she'd bottled up over the last week suddenly came rushing out of her,

"Do you have any idea what that was like for me InuYasha? You were ... you were ..." tears engulfed the rest of her words as Kagome brought her hands up hiding her face. InuYasha was taken back by the sudden angry outburst. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly in an attempt to reassure her. His ears perked up as Kagome spoke again,

"You were dead InuYasha." her voice was muffled against InuYasha's chest as she continued to cry,

"You were dead and I thought I had lost you forever" she continued pushing away from InuYasha so she could look him in the eye.

"I have never felt so empty ... or alone as I did in that moment!"

"I do know." answered InuYasha quietly. Unable to hold Kagome's gaze he looked away.

"The reason I left that night was to forget. I thought I needed to forget you, Kagome ... to keep you safe from me. But nothing turned out the way I expected. I met a demon and she showed me the truth. I didn't need to forget and I really didn't want to, and that meant I never could. I learned the reasons the feelings I feel when I am near you scared me. I thought it was cause I didn't trust you, I didn't want to trust anyone. But the truth is I trust you more then anyone else I have ever known. I love you Kagome ... I just didn't trust myself." InuYasha paused for moment. He ran his hand across Kagome's cheek.

"When I left that place the demon told me I would never see you again, that I would die before I could get back. Even after I lost Kikyou, after I watched my mother die... I'd never felt as empty as I did in that moment. I thought the world had ended right then and there."

"But you did." Kagome said,

"You did make it back."

InuYasha nodded,

"I had to try."

"Thank god you did or we'd have never found you ... and I really would have lost you. But InuYasha I still don't understand. What did u think you were going to do to me that made you risk your life to get away?" asked Kagome.

"I ... I'm sorry Kagome. I wasn't strong enough to resist my demon urges. I didn't want to hurt you ... ... but every day I'm near you it gets harder and harder to control myself. My demon side screams at me to take you, while my human side is terrified of hurting you ... It got to be too much so I left to find some ... some _other _way to relieve my _flustrations_."

InuYasha couldn't look at Kagome. How was he supposed to tell the girl he loved that he'd been this close to rapping her.

"Please understand Kagome ... you are the most important thing in my life ... and I would give my life in a second to keep you safe. But being near you ... it's torture sometimes. Everything about you sets my blood boiling and the demon inside of me wanted you ... wether you wanted me or not ..."

InuYasha heard Kagome's heart quicken as the realization and the weight of what he meant was finally sinking in.

"Please forgive me Kagome ..."

"And what about now?" asked Kagome cutting InuYasha off.

"What does that demon inside you want now?" InuYasha felt a sudden change in Kagome's mood as she stepped towards him. She came so close their bodies touched and InuYasha could almost feel her heart beating against his chest. Her sent had changed to. Not sure what he should say InuYasha took a few steps back. His back brushed against a tree bringing him to a halt. Kagome stepped forward following him.

"What do YOU want InuYasha?"

InuYasha was starting to feel the all too familiar affects Kagome had on his body. His blood seemed to rush in his ears. His heart thundered in his chest. Kagome placed a gentle hand on InuYasha's bare chest. His entire body felt as if it was on fire.

"InuYasha ... what would you do ... if I told your demon I Did want"

InuYasha reacted with lightening quickness. Before Kagome could udder another word he grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around so Kagome's back was now against the tree. He held her at arms length,

"Don't say it Kagome ... you're enough of a temptation without saying it. I don't want to hurt you."

"InuYasha that's what I'm trying to tell you." Kagome answered seductively. She ran her hands along InuYasha's arms which turned to jell-o. Kagome stepped forward onto her tiptoes and kissed him. Her lips tasted so good InuYasha couldn't resist. It was their most passionate kiss yet leaving them breathless when they parted. Panting Kagome whispered to InuYasha,

"You can't hurt me InuYasha if I want it. I want you!"

Speechless InuYasha stared at her for a moment before giving her another long kiss. His hands moved down her sides, across her hips and over her but. With one smooth movement InuYasha lifted Kagome off the ground and pinned her tightly against a tree. Hitting the tree knocked them apart from their kiss. Kagome wrapped her legs around the hanyou's waist as she tried to catch her breath.

"Do you know what you're asking for Kagome ...?" InuYasha asked. His gaze was hard and his voice was serious.

"Kagome if I were a full-demon this would be ... Dog demons mate for life, and I may be half human but to be with you Kagome ... I wouldn't be able to stop myself. ... You'd be mine forever!"

"And you InuYasha, would you be mine?" asked Kagome.

" ... Yes ..." InuYasha answered as a small smile lit his face.

"Then yes I want to be your mate ... Tonight!" Kagome answered. She whispered the last word, pulling him in as close as she could with her legs. InuYasha kissed Kagome again, cupping her face in one hand while the other slid down her back. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck, her fingers quickly finding his soft ears and stroked them gently. The response she got was amazing. InuYasha's entire body tensed against her. A soft sound almost like a purr rumbled through his chest.

"God Kagome ..." InuYasha growled through gritted teeth before resuming his torture of Kagome's lips as best he could. His mind felt as if it were in a fog and Kagome wasn't relenting in her torture. She was enjoying the feeling so much she didn't even notice InuYasha's hands carefully unbuttoning her shirt until she felt the warmth of his hand against her bare skin as his fingers tickled their way up her ribs. Kagome shrugged off her shirt and threw it away. InuYasha's hands then busied themselves unzipping Kagome's skirt which he then pulled up over her head and tossed away. Kagome's sent encircled InuYasha as he ran his hands along her thighs. Her growing arousal fed his own and lead him onwards.

Kagome gasped as one of InuYasha's hands slipped under her bras and began massaging her breast. InuYasha decided he didn't like the restraint of the garment and attempted to remove it.

"RRRrrrr! Kagome you wear far too many clothes!" he growled in frustration.

"You should talk!" Kagome said pushing him back so she could slide down to stand in front of him. She stepped forward grabbing the waist band of his pants. She gave them a playful tug to tell him what she wanted. InuYasha felt his stomach flip as she eyed him needily. His hands shook as he tried to undo the ties. But Kagome had a better idea. She reached up and removed her bras letting it fall away. InuYasha froze as he watched her breast bounce free. She was beautiful. Her skin almost seemed to glow in the pale light of the quarter moon. InuYasha, uncertain of what he should do, just watched as Kagome stepped closer and closer. The demon inside of him longed to bury himself inside her and to fill her womb with his seed. His human side wanted this to last as long as possible.

"What's the matter InuYasha? You seem nervus ...?" Kagome laughed.

"I ... I ..."

"Lay down" Kagome gently whispered the command as she lead her hanyou back towards the tree. InuYasha obeyed and sat down leaning his back against the trunk. Before InuYasha even had time to wonder what Kagome was up to she was kneeling before him. She ran her hands over his bare chest as she leaned in for another kiss. InuYasha felt her breast brush against his skin and reached up with his hands to gently massage them. Kagome moaned and gently bit his lip as he ran his thumbs over her hardened nipples, but his hands didn't stop there. One hand slid down Kagome's torso and between her legs. Kagome's eyes became wide as she leaned away from InuYasha breaking their kiss. Her head tilted back further every time InuYasha hit her just right as he massaged her core with his palm. InuYasha had never felt so good in all his life. Kagome writhed in his lap, moaning and whining. Kagome fought to keep her head as she quickly undid the ties that kept her from what she really wanted.

InuYasha suddenly felt electricity fire through his entire body as Kagome's cool hand met his burning manhood. Kagome moved her hand slowly up and down inside his pants getting a feel for his size. InuYasha felt so overwhelmed with pleasure he could barely breath. Finally his hand shot to Kagome wrist stopping her.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I just ... need a ...a second." InuYasha panted.

"Hmmmm ... well if you liked that ... I bet you'll love this ..."

Kagome backed up a little. She took hold of the waist of InuYasha's pants and pulled them down as far as she could. Even after her explorations Kagome was surprised at his size. She worried for the first time over how much their first time was going to hurt. After a second Kagome realized she's been starring. She looked up at InuYasha who was blushing horribly. Kagome reached up and kissed him. This kiss was shorter then the others, softer to as it was meant to quell InuYasha's fears and anxieties.

"I love you InuYasha." Kagome whispered.

"I love you Kagome" InuYasha whispered back. Kagome smiled,

"Just relax ..." she said as her hand wrapped around InuYasha's manhood once more.

"AAAaaaa Kagome" InuYasha breathed as her hands worked him up and down. After a moment Kagome decided to step it up a notch. InuYasha watched as Kagome lowered herself and took him in her mouth. The feeling was almost too much for him as Kagome bobbed her head up and down. InuYasha, unable to control himself, placed his hand behind her head and guided her pace. She moved faster and faster adding pressure with her hands and playing with his head with her tongue. Kagome had never imagined she'd be doing this but with InuYasha she wanted to. The growls and groans from InuYasha were making her lust for him grow and grow. Suddenly InuYasha pulled her away and pushed her back so she was laying on the ground. Before she even had time to look around and see what he was up to, InuYasha had his head between her legs. His one hand held her down while the other removed her wet underwear. Not wasting any time InuYasha followed his nose to wear Kagome's lustful sent was strongest. He left a trail of small kisses up the insides of Kagome's thighs as he went until he found her core. She was very wet and InuYasha couldn't help but taste her sweet nectar.

Kagome squealed as InuYasha held her down and ran his warm tongue over her clit sending waves of heat through her entire being. Liking the reactions he got InuYasha became ever more bold. He gently kissed and sucked the spot that made Kagome moan the loudest. She squirmed against InuYasha's hand that held her down, but his strength easily over powered her. With his free hand, InuYasha carefully, minding his claws, stroked Kagome's insides. At first he only used one finger to thrust in and out of her but Kagome was already so slick he quickly added two more. He continued to kiss and lick Kagome's clit as he worked. She called his name over and over begging for more. Kagome's hands tangled in InuYasha long hair as she tried to pull him even closer. InuYasha could feel Kagome's stomach muscles tensing under his hand as he held her down.

"Oh ... OH InuYasha ... Please InuYasha ... I need ... I need you." Kagome pleaded.

InuYasha raised himself up on all fours and crawled over Kagome's naked body until he was looking her straight in the face.

"Tell me Kagome ... tell me what you need" InuYasha almost growled the words as he spoke. His hand began massaging her breast as he taunted her.

"Inu ... InuYasha ..."

"Yes ...?"

"I need you ... need your ..."

"Say it Kagome!"

"I need you inside me ... now ... please InuYasha ..." Kagome begged.

InuYasha positioned himself at her entrance, the last shreds of sanity Kagome hadn't managed to obliterate reminded him this was going to hurt Kagome more then it was himself. Kagome tensed as she felt InuYasha enter her. He leaned over her and whispered against her lips, "I love you Kagome," before he kissed her. As he kissed her, InuYasha entered her with one swift thrust. He felt Kagome's nails digging into his back, he smelled the blood, but he didn't brake the kiss. InuYasha did his best to fight the urge to move until Kagome gave him a sign she was ready.Finally Kagome's hands relaxed and began to run down his back. She moved her hips up urging InuYasha to continue. Kagome could feel InuYasha's huge cock filling her and stretching her as he began to move inside her. At first he moved slowly, pulling almost completely from her before pushing back in. Every time InuYasha buried himself inside Kagome, his body smacked slightly against hers. And every time Kagome would inhale sharply as she felt him filling her over and over. Kagome was surprised at how quickly the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure. Wave after wave moved through her. Kagome wanted more.

Kagome waited until InuYasha pulled out, his centre of gravity was higher making him easier to knock over. She shifted her body and rolled taking InuYasha with her. When she was finished, InuYasha lay on his back starring up at Kagome who now straddled his hips.

"I'm not made of glass InuYasha!" Kagome said. Quickly she lowered herself onto InuYasha, it was still a tight fit, producing groans from both parties.

"You don't need to be so gentle ... I'm not going to brake." Kagome rocked back and forth as she spoke, watching the emotions play in her hanyou's eyes. Confusion, fear, frustration, lust and love.

Kagome moved up and down as she rode InuYasha. He was so deep inside her Kagome thought she could feel him in her stomach. InuYasha thrust his hips in time with Kagome burying himself deeper still. The waves of pleasure were getting stronger with every thrust, leaving Kagome disorientated and out of breath. InuYasha, sensing her fatigue, moved to lay Kagome back on the ground. He never pulled out of her as he twisted around so one of her legs was hooked over his hip and the other lay between his knees leaving Kagome laying half on her side half on her back. InuYasha began to trust into her again. He was not as gentle as he had been before and Kagome cried out louder and louder the faster and harder he moved. InuYasha could feel her body tensing as she lost control. Kagome's entire body began to spasm with unbelievable pleasure. InuYasha, now completely lost to his instincts, moved Kagome so she was on all fours and pounded into her from behind. Kagome cried out,

"Inu ... Yasha ... Aaaa ... INUYASHAAAAA!!" Kagome voice echoed in the trees as she screamed his name. InuYasha felt Kagome's walls clamp down on him like a vice. He groaned as he thrust into her one last time as he felt his own body losing control. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's stomach and barring his fangs he bit down on the back of her neck as he came inside her. InuYasha's body tensed with the pleasure of his climax. Kagome was so lost in her own climax she never even noticed the pain of his teeth. InuYasha clenched his eyes shut as Kagome's insides squeezed and pulled him in as far as he could go.

It was minutes later before either of them became aware of reality once more. Kagome slowly felt herself coming down. The first thing she noticed was the feeling of hot liquid filling her and slowly running out and down her thighs. InuYasha's seed was still flowing even now. The thought made Kagome's insides clench tighter again. InuYasha whimpered and jerked his hips towards her. Then Kagome noticed the ache in her neck where InuYasha's fangs held her fast. Kagome, still barely conscious of her surroundings, ran her hand along InuYasha's arm, which was still wrapped tightly around her. Slowly she felt him relax. InuYasha slowly removed his fangs, he nussled Kagome's neck instinctively before gently licking her bight mark clean.

InuYasha was so exhausted from the evenings events and his week long ordeal that he was barely conscious as he rolled over pulling an unresisting Kagome with him. Together they fell asleep, still joined together curled up on the soft cool grass.

It would be early morning before either of them stirred. They both felt safe and assured now in the knowledge that they would be together forever. They would never forget this night or how deep their love for one another flowed.

The End

So there it is folks. Not the way I really pictured this one ending but I have read this chapter over and over so many times I am no longer able to sort through all of it's flaws. Although for my first published fic and my first lemon EVER, I didn't think I did too bad. Please let me know what you think or what you like or dislike (but be nice) so I can improve upon my other works in progress for the future.

Thanks!


End file.
